


Scars of Agony

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: The Torn Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Jedi Ben, Jedi Ben Solo, Other, Redeemed Ben, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Kylo Ren froze, feeling the burn of the Supreme Leader, marking Kylo for his own.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars of Agony

He dared to stop in his dressing, he dared to stop and think.  
  
Thinking wasn’t a luxury he afforded himself, these days, not when nearly every thought he had lead back to the Supreme Leader- to Snoke. Or they lead to the mistaken General, the one who doesn’t know right from wrong. Or they lead to Phasma, the Captain who would often care for him.  
  
Either way, it normally ended with him screaming, tugging on his hair, destroying something close to him, or a room on the other side of the Resistance Base.  
  
Ben Solo looked up from the shirt he was holding, staring at himself in the mirror. His slim frame had begun to plump out now he was eating better, and he was losing some of his muscles mass – his arms were beginning to look thinner.  
  
That could be fixed with a few trips to the training rooms. He was sure he still had it in him to train like he used to in the First Order.  
  
Hesitating, Ben slowly turned around, looking over his shoulder at his back. It was littered with scars, some deep, some more shallow.  
  
Each and every one caused pain to flare in Ben’s heart, to cause tears to well in his eyes.  
  
Each and every strike had been inflicted by the Supreme Lea- Snoke. Snoke had inflicted them.  
  
Ben took a moment to say it out loud, “Snoke. Snoke did this, not me. Snoke did this, it is not my fault,” just like the Resistance’s therapist had told him.  
  
It didn’t make him feel any better.  
  
Sighing, he tugged his shirt on, and headed to training with his Uncle.  
  
The fabric of his shirt rubbed on each and every scar; they all felt raw and open, as though it were newly inflicted.  
  
For a moment, Kylo Ren froze, feeling the burn of his belt, or of the Supreme Leader’s whip, gashing him, marking him, letting everyone on the _Finaliser_ that Kylo was owned by the Leader.  
  
And then a young child ran by him, jostling his arm and he was Ben Solo, looking around the Resistance Base with an open mouth. Breathing harshly, he walked to his uncle, standing at the end of the hallway.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ben took a few, short, stuttering steps down the hallway, before he strode towards the first day of his new, and the rest, of his life.


End file.
